The Right Guy
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Marley thinks she has finally found the right guy. She knows him, or she thinks she does. Does Marley really know Jake? Does he even know her? Is he the right guy for her? Or the right guy somewhere else? But close? AU RYLEY!


_3 Days Until Valentine's Day_

Valentines Day was the day of the love. When people showed how much they cared about each other. It was one of the most romantic holidays of the year; unless of course you are single.

Valentine's day was also a day when the single people are tortured. They watch everyone in love and yearn for what they have.

Marley Rose was really looking forward to Valentines day. She never did before, but that was before she had an amazing boyfriend like she did now. Marley has been dating Jake Puckerman for months and couldn't be happier.

Marley had already gotten Jake the perfect valentines day present. It was perfect for him, she knew how much he liked Rock music and bad boy like stuff, she decided to get him something that he would absolutely love; she couldn't wait to see his face.

While Marley was at her locker, Jake taped her on the back and she turned around. When she saw Jake's face, she smiled. "Hey, so I was thinking I would take you out on Friday." Jake said and Marley laughed. Of course, he would; it's valentines day after all.

"Really? I wonder why." Marley teased, turning back to her locker. She couldn't wait any longer so she took the gift she got for Jake out of his locker and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Jake asked.

"I couldn't wait. I'm giving you your present early." Marley said and Jake looked at it with a smile. It was a new CD of his favorite rock band; Beyond the Horizon. He smiled at her and then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"I love it." Jake said. "But I think I will wait to give you your present." He said and Marley sighed. She was kind of hoping to get it early.

"I can't wait to see it. I know I'm going to love it." Marley said and then closed her locker and went off to her next class. She couldn't wait to see what her present was; she knew it was going to be amazing because Jake and Marley knew each other so well. At least, Marley thought they knew each other so well.

* * *

_2 Days Until Valentine's Day_

Valentine's day was getting closer and Marley was getting even more excited. She was looking forward to spending such an amazing holiday with Jake; it was going to feel magical. As she kept thinking about it, things started slipping away from her as she accidently bumped into Ryder Lynn.

"Oh, hey." Ryder greeted. Marley smiled when she realized it was Ryder.

"Oh, sorry." Marley replied.

"No problem. I was actually looking for you." Ryder said and Marley looked up at him. Why was he looking for Marley?

"Really?" Marley questioned and Ryder nodded and then pulled a small box out of his pocket and she was even more confused. "You're not proposing, are you?" Marley asked and Ryder chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry, not today." He said and Marley smiled again. She took the box from Ryder and then opened it. She smiled at the sight of a beautiful bracelet. It had her name on it and the bracelet was purple, blue, and red; Marley's favorite colors.

"You got me a bracelet? What for?" Marley asked. Ryder of course still had a crush on Marley, and for now they were just friends; since Marley was with and loved Jake.

"Well, it's Valentine's day and I think a girl as pretty and as special as you, deserves something very special." Ryder said and Marley smiled as Ryder took the bracelet and put it around Marley's wrist.

"Perfect fit." Ryder said, smiling at Marley. Ryder looked into Marley's beautiful blues eyes and didn't know how someone could be that beautiful. Marley loved the necklace, Ryder was a great guy. But she loved Jake; didn't she?

"I'll see you later." Ryder said and walked away. Marley watched him leave and then looked down at the necklace. They weren't even together and Ryder had gotten her an amazing present, Marley wondered even more what Jake got her.

She walked down the halls until she saw Jake at his locker and ran up to him, with a big smile on her face. "Hey beautiful." Jake greeted and Marley smiled. "You want me to give your present now?" Jake said and Marley nodded.

He handed her a DVD box and she wondered what it could be. She looked and frowned once she saw the movie title on the box; _City Of Angels. _

"What's wrong? I thought you loved that movie?" Jake asked, he was sure that that was one of Marley's favorite movies.

"It's okay, but it isn't a movie that I really liked. Plus, I already have it." Marley said. It was a good movie and she's seen it a couple times, but it wasn't really a movie she enjoyed. "I mean, it's a good movie, romantic. But too sad."

"Isn't it a movie about angels?" Jake questioned, he figured the title made it an instant chick flick.

"Yeah. This guardian angel falls in love with the girl he looks after. He's her guardian angel and fights so he can fall to earth for giving up his immortally to be with her." Marley says. "But in the end, by time he finally becomes human so he can be with her, she dies and he has to spend his life without her."

"But he falls to earth for her? That's romantic… right?" Jake questioned. Jake thought all chick flicks were the same.

"Yeah, but it's not really a movie… I enjoyed. It just made me really depressed." Marley said.

"I'm sorry, I can get you something else." Jake said, wanting to get her something much better. Marley shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Thank you." She said and then gave him a kiss. "Anyway, so what are we going to do on Friday?"

Jake thought for a moment and smiled. "You'll have to wait and see." Jake said and closed his locker. He noticed the bracelet on Marley's wrist and she wondered how she could afford something like that. "Where did you get that bracelet?"

"Oh, Ryder gave it to me." Marley answered. "His own Valentines day present."

"It's very pretty."

"Jake, please don't pull any kind of jealousy card. I love you. Ryder is just a good friend." Marley said and Jake sighed. He trusted Marley and he liked Ryder. He was his best friend, but sometimes he didn't know what to do. It was like Marley and Ryder had a secret thing going on.

"Okay, anyway I got to go." Jake said and left Marley. Marley wonders if Jake is hurt in a way. She also wonders how well Jake knows her.

* * *

_After School. The Same Day._

Jake is out of his last class and heading to his car. He has to plan his date with Marley and he doesn't know what to do. Maybe he could at least get her the common Valentines day things; flowers and chocolates. At least that is something all girls like.

He ran into Kitty while trying to go to his car. "What do you want?" Jake asked.

"Nothing. Word on the street is that you got Melissa McCarthy's dog the worst Valentine's Day present ever." Kitty said and Jake looked down.

"It wasn't the worst—wait! How do you even know about this?" Kitty asked. "I didn't think Marley and you were friends."

"Yeah, we're not close, but trust me, I can be friends with anyone I want. Even Miss perfect." Kitty smirked.

"Come on, stop being so jealous of Marley. You're beautiful." Jake said and Kitty looked up at Jake once she felt his hand gently touch and move slowly up her face. She didn't understand what was happening.

"I thought you were in love with miss goodie two shoes." Kitty stated. Jake said many times that he loved Marley and only Marley. Why was he acting like that he loved Kitty now? Was he cheating?

"I like Marley, but lets face it. Valentines day, that is when love is in the air and all that crap. What's the point if she won't do some love making with me? You and I both know she isn't ready for that." Jake said and Kitty didn't like where that was going.

"I mean, I used to spend February 14th with at least 5 girls and they always would want to just get into bed with me." Jake added and Kitty gave a look of disgust. Jake wanted Kitty to be his 'loving making date'.

"And you think I would want to be added to your list of girls you have screwed?" Kitty question and Jake shrugged.

"Come on, Kitty. I know you, and you were the one who told me you would give me… what I wanted. If I asked." He said and Kitty was now regretting, ever being interested in him. "And now I am asking."

"And now I am leaving. Take your infected, nasty penis somewhere else. Maybe you can find someone in a ditch in need of assistance." Kitty said, pushing Jake away from her and trying to walk away.

"Kitty. Come on!"

"Don't touch me. Ever again!" She yelled back at him. "And do Marley a favor, and break the date. She'll be heartbroken, but at least she won't be scarred by the womanizer who only cares about love making in bed full of rotten rose peddles. And trust me, with you in the bed, the flowers will rot." Kitty then walked away from him and Jake sighed. He wasn't going to listen to her, he was taking Marley out.

* * *

_One Day Until Valentine's Day_

Marley was walking with Jake in the hallway. They had a few minutes before she had to be in her next class, but couldn't help it by wanting to spend her spare time with the guy she was crazy about. She walked with him to his locker where he had a surprise for her.

"I have something for you." Jake said and Marley smiled.

"What?"

"Well, first, every girl has to love candy." Jake said and handed her a box of coconut chocolates. Marley smiled, until she saw coconut on the box. She frowned. Jake wondered what was wrong with the candy. "What? You're not allergic to chocolate, are you?"

"No, I love chocolate. But, coconut…" Marley said, she wished she didn't have to come off like the bad guy. First the movie and now the chocolates.

"Don't like coconut. It's okay if you don't. I was going to get you a box mix, but this was all I could find." Jake said and Marley sighed. Why couldn't she like coconut like everyone else? She felt bad now.

"Sorry. I mean, it's ok, but coconut always makes me sick." Marley said, but Jake gave her a warmly smile. And then took the roses he got for out of his locker. But that was even worse than the coconut chocolates. Marley saw the roses and backed away from them.

"Jake! Get them away from me!" She exclaimed and Jake was confused. Why couldn't he do anything right? And what was wrong this time?

"What's wrong? I mean, you're Marley Rose, so I thought I'd get you roses." Jake said, but Marley didn't want those flowers near her; she couldn't have roses near her.

"I'm allergic to roses." Marley told him and he arched his eyebrow. She was allergic to roses? And her last name was _Rose._ He sighed and put the flowers in his locker and Marley sighed in relief.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm such a terrible boyfriend." Jake said and Marley sighed and shook her head.

"No you're not." Marley replied. "You're amazing. I guess getting gifts isn't your strength." Marley said and both of them chuckled.

"I promise, our date Friday night is going to be super special." Jake promised and Marley's new found smile grew larger.

"I can't wait." Marley said and kissed him on the cheek before heading off to her class. She went into the bathroom, very quickly. After a few minutes, she was about to go to class, but then Kitty and a few cheerios appeared.

They looked at Kitty and then the cheerios went outside the bathroom, Marley knew they made it so she couldn't leave. What did Kitty want with her? "What is going on, Kitty?"

"Listen dog face, I come in peace." Kitty said, walking closer to Marley.

"Then why are your minions blocking the door?" Marley questioned and Kitty smiled.

"Nice touch." She said, admiring the smirk. Marley grinned, she's learned from the best. "Look I need to talk to you about three nipples."

"What about Jake?" Marley asked. "If you were planning to steal him from me so you can have the Puckerman that won't get you arrested for being in an illegal relationship, well it's not happening."

"Oh god no!" Kitty exclaimed. "That gross pervert is lucky I don't put out a restraining order against him. I don't want him near me, let alone for him being my date."

"Why? I thought you liked him."

"I did. Until I found out—well confirmed that fact of him being a two faced half back stabbing lying dirty dick." Kitty said and Marley arched her eyebrow and turned away from Kitty. She rolled her eyes, but Kitty made Marley face her again.

"I know you don't trust me, but I wouldn't be talking to you at all if this wasn't serious."

"If you just trapped me here to insult my boyfriend just because you can't have him—"

"Look Marley, I'm trying to be a friend here." Kitty said. "Look, yesterday, your boyfriend tried to get me to be his love making date for Valentines day."

Marley scoffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't believe that for a second, especially coming from Kitty. "What—?"

"He knows that you are not ready, and won't have sex with him. And he is used to spending valentines day in bed with at least 5 girls that are even dirtier than him. He asked me to be his love making date, he wants something to look forward to after being with you, I guess."

Marley shook her head in disbelief. "It's not true. Jake is not like that." Marley protested.

"Really? Marley, remember when everyone told him he was a bad boy and a womanizer. He was a guy you don't want to be with. He was the guy who toyed with your emotions and went off with me." Kitty said and Marley sighed. She didn't want to believe it.

"What did you say?"

"I told him to get the hell away from me. And well, I knew I had to save you from that dick. Because he might try something if he doesn't find a love making date or two." Kitty told her. "If you want my opinion, and this is a good one. Either, stay home on Valentines day or find a guy that is worth being with you. Jake doesn't deserve you."

And after that Kitty left the bathroom, leaving Marley in shock to think about what just happened. A part of Marley still didn't want to believe Kitty. She wanted to just tell herself that Kitty was lying and Jake was the perfect guy.

But Marley knew Kitty wasn't lying. She was being a friend, someone she needed. Protecting her from a guy who didn't really love her or know her even.

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

Today was Valentines day and Marley was heart broken, but for the most part, angry. She should have never trusted Jake again after he went off with Kitty, acting like he liked her. "Jake!" Marley yelled and he looked happy to see her, but she wasn't.

"Hey, I can't for tonight." Jake said, flirting. Marley however, wasn't in the mood.

"Why? Hoping that you'll be able to finish our date quick enough that they'll be a few girls left for you to bang in the closest motel?" Marley questioned and Jake's eyes widened. He knew now that Kitty must have told her about his usual plans for February 14th.

"Marley, I don't know what you're talking about." Jake lied.

"Please, Kitty told me. And I don't like being lied to." Marley said.

"Listen, I'm not used to a commited relationship. And I need something to turn me on and make me feel good. You have to understand, I'm a guy. Most guys like me look forward to Valentine's Day just for this." Jake said and Marley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could Jake actually hear what he was saying?

"I mean, I like you, but I need something to keep me going. And I'm cool with you wanting to wait and everything, but you know, I kind of need this."

Marley felt the urge to slap Jake right there and then. But she couldn't do that. She wasn't that kind of girl. And she wasn't that mean, she was mostly upset and couldn't believe she had to be so stupid by being with him.

"I'm done. We're done." Marley said.

"Marley. Wait—" Jake tried to say, but she was already gone. Jake made a big mistake and Marley was probably never going to forgive him.

Marley walked down the halls and opened her locker and weirdly found a couple of things in her locker. A box of chocolates filled with caramel, peonies, and two DVDs; _The Hunger Games _and _Ghost._ Those were all her favorites. She loved caramel, peonies were the queen of flowers, and those were her favorite movies of all time.

This couldn't have been Jake? Could it? It was sweet, even if it was Jake, they were done. Marley knew now that they didn't work and she couldn't be with him. She wouldn't. And she couldn't.

She started to walk down the halls to class. She didn't have a date, but that didn't matter. At least she found out who Jake really is before she did something she would regret. She then dropped her books after bumping into someone; once again.

She picked up her book and then saw Ryder's face. She smiled and he smiled. "Oh sorry." Marley apologized.

"It's okay. You seem to be bumping into me a lot this week." Ryder said and they laughed.

"Did you get my gifts?" Ryder asked and Marley didn't understand, but then realized. The chocolates, the movies, and the peonies. They were all from Ryder; not Jake. Of course, Ryder was the sweetest. How did he know her favorite kind of chocolate, flowers, and movies? And how did he know her favorite color and wrist size?

"How did you know those are all my favorite things?" Marley asked.

"I listen." Ryder said and Marley smiled. "I remember. Because you are worth listening to. Marley Rose, you are something special."

"You seem to be the only guy who thinks so." Marley said and Ryder was confused. She was with Jake, the guy who really loved her. At least that was what he thought.

"What about Jake?"

"Forget about him. He uh, we weren't right. I don't even think he knows me." Marley said. "He tried to get Kitty to be his second date."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not the girl who loves to jump in bed so yeah. Luckily Kitty isn't that girl either." Marley said and Ryder sighed. He thought Jake wasn't like that, but it turns out he is.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I can't believe someone could treat one of the most beautiful and most amazing girls like crap." Ryder said and Marley sighed. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before. Ryder had been here for her since they met. Before _Grease_. And after everything.

After she went with Jake after he canceled, he still loved her and cared for her. Ryder knew her, everything about her when Jake barley knew the first thing about her. Ryder would do anything for her, when Jake might not care as much. Ryder wouldn't do anything Marley wouldn't want and respect that. Jake would act like he respected that, but jump in bed with a stranger. Ryder was the right guy; not Jake.

"Hey, listen Marley, I don't want to sound pushy, but I have movie tickets." Ryder said. "For that new movie, _Endless Love,_ it's not exactly something I want to see alone. So, you want to go with me? Will you be my date on Valentine's day?"

Marley smiled and knew that this was right. Her heart was racing. She couldn't wipe the smile of her face and she just wanted to be right next to him. Holding hands, maybe even hugging and kissing. Ryder was right.

"Yes." Marley said and Ryder perked up and then Marley went off with Ryder as they discussed the plan for their date to come on Valentines Day evening. Marley was glad to finally be with _the right guy._

* * *

**This was planned to be finished and posted on Valentines day, but I kind of got busy. And I was too tired to finish when I got home. **

**But it is up. Last year, I did a Klaine fic, but now I am doing Ryley because they are my OTP! :)**

**I know there is a lot of Jarley, but this is NOT Jarley friendly at all as you have read! Ryder and Marley are endgame!**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of this!**

**Hope all of you had a great Valentines day. If you were single or not. I was and still am single. **

**REVIEW**


End file.
